This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Scaffolds are commonly used to provide artisans with the ability to work across longer elevated spaces than they otherwise could on a ladder. In many instances, the longer the elevated work spaces the better for the artisans because they then do not have to climb down off the work platform to move the work platform to a new location to access a new elevated workspace in which they need to work. One way to provide a longer elevated workspace is to provide for individual longer work platforms. However the larger the work platform becomes, the heavier it becomes and the more effort is needed to move the work platform when needed.
Another way to accomplish a longer elevated space is to connect 2 or more individual work platforms together to effectively double the elevated workspace that would otherwise be available for only one workspace. However, when combining to individual work platforms together, care must be taken they are securely and safely connected, as well as they can be quickly and easily connected together.